Media sharing services, such as Internet web sites and content delivering sources, serve content, such as pictures, videos, and text, to various users who access the media sharing service. The content may be sourced from a publisher, automatically generated, or from one of the various users of the media sharing source. The Internet web site may store the content, or link to various other web sites that serve the content. The content may be accessed from a variety of devices, such as a mobile application.
In cases where the content is video, the source of the video may upload the video, and subsequently, the uploaded video may be transcoded into a raw data form. Often times, the uploaded and transcoded video may contain various video attributes that may cause the video to be presented in a degraded manner.
For example, the uploaded video may contain interlacing. An interlaced video is designed to be captured, transmitted, or stored, and displayed in the same interlaced format. Because each frame of an interlaced video is composed of two fields that are captured at different moments in time, interlaced video frames will exhibit motion artifacts known as “interlacing effects”, or “combing”, if the recorded objects are moving fast enough to be in different positions when each individual field is captured. These artifacts may be more visible when the interlaced video is displayed at a slower speed than it was captured or when still frames are presented.
Interlaced videos introduce a phenomena called interline twitter. The interline twitter may show up when the subject being shot contains vertical detail that approaches the horizontal resolution of the video format. For instance, a person on television wearing a shirt with fine dark and light stripes may appear on a video monitor as if the stripes on the shirt are “twittering”.
Interlacing effects described above may cause the digital reproduction of videos to become frustrated. For example, if a user uploads a video to a media sharing source, and the video is subsequently accessed by another user, if the combing artifacts exist in the video, the other user may not be able to clearly watch the video, or the other user's experience may be lessened due to the distraction caused by the interlaced artifacts.
In addition to the interlace issues discussed above, several other phenomena may occur or be included in the uploaded video, such as video blocking. Video blocking is caused by uploaded videos having blocked borders around an active portion of the video. If a video is uploaded with video blocking, and then subsequently viewed, the blocking may prevent the video from being displayed at a maximum size. This may occur because significant resources on a video player may be devoted to reproducing the blocked borders.